


Grand Theft Auto

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's beloved Baby and Castiel's car (Angel) go missing and appear as John Barrowman and Gareth David-Lloyd respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone Baby Gone

"Dean, come on.  Let's go," Sam awkwardly held the door open of the gas and sip as Dean perused the porn magazines.

"Patience, Sammy.  I may want to read something a little different today," Dean cracked a smile and a wink at the male cashier. 

"You never _read_ anything different," Sam sighed. "Just get your Busty Asian Beauties and let's go."

Dean nods in agreement as he picks up his usual magazine and makes his way to the register, grabbing some beef jerky and a case of beer on his way.

"How's it going today?" Dean winks at the cashier again.

Shyly smiling as he rings up Dean's order the cashier simply responds with a "Good. You?"

"Pretty good actually," Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on, Dean!"

"Sorry, my brother's on his period and doesn't like changing his tampon in public bathrooms," Dean laughed as he grabbed his stuff, winked again, and headed for the door.

Sam scoffed as he held the door and followed his brother to the car.

"Sam....where's the car?" Dean dropped the bag.

"We parked it here," Sam looked around him.

"Sam....the car....where is my car?" Dean let the beer fall to the ground as he began to hyperventilate.

Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulders, "Just calm down, Dean. We'll call the police and file a report."

Dean winced in pain at the thought of his beloved Baby being stripped for parts.

"That was your car?" a voice called from behind them.

Dean spun around, manly wiping a tear from his left eye, "Yeah. 1967 Chevy Impala. It's from my dad."

"I saw the guy who stole it," the dark haired man, clad in tight, dark blue jeans, a white muscle shirt and a black leather vest, nodded as he held his hands in his pockets.

"What?  And you didn't stop him?" Dean started to see red.

"Relax, I called it into my superiors.  I'm off duty today, but I'm a cop," the man held out his hand. "Officer Beast."

Dean reluctantly shook the officer's hand.

"If you give me your number, I'll call you when we find it," Beast grinned at Dean before winking at Sam.

Sam shuffles, looking uncomfortably back at the man.

Dean grabs the receipt out of his bag, "Anyone have a pen?"

Sam shakes his head no as Beast reaches into his vest pocket and grabs one, handing it to Dean, letting his hand graze Dean's fingers.

Dean writes out his number on the receipt and hands it to Beast, "Call me as soon as you hear ANYTHING!"

Beast smiles at the paper before putting it into his vest pocket with the pen, "Will do, Deano!"

The officer walks away down the road.

"Deano?" Sam scratches his head. "How did he...."

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Dean was on the phone to Cas.

"Heya, Cas, look someone stole the car and I need you to come pick us up.  We're at the Gas and Sip," Dean pleaded. "There's a beer in it for you."

"Okay, Dean," Cas crackled on the other end. "Let me just go to the garage."

A minute or two pass before Dean here's a loud gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Cas?  Car are you okay?" Dean worried.

"My car's gone!" Cas exclaimed.

"What?  You parked it in the garage, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes. And I had the keys, but, but it's not here!" Dean could sense the panic in Castiel's voice.

"Okay, sit tight.  We're going to walk home and figure out what happened," Dean soothed.

Castiel hung up the phone.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"His car is gone, too," Dean shoved his phone in his pocket and picked up his stuff. "We're walking home."

"Wait...how is his car gone?  It was in the garage.  I saw it," Sam followed his brother.  "This makes no sense."

 


	2. Angel Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel named his car angel

Coming Soon


End file.
